Choix
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: "Pour lui, le message d'Akashi était clair : le 6e joueur fantôme se devait de rester à sa place, faire briller ces hommes tout en restant dans l'ombre, sans jamais pouvoir s'exprimer. Seulement, les temps avaient changés." Akashi et Kagami auraient dû voir que Kuroko n'avait plus besoin d'eux pour s'épanouir, mais il étaient bien trop obnubilés par la victoire et la récompense.


**Copyright :** les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Notes :** cet OS contient du spoil sur la fin de la saison 3 de Kuroko no Basket, mais je pense que beaucoup connaissent déjà la fin ! (et elle était aussi très prévisible).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils lui avaient demandé de choisir… Mais il ne pourrait jamais. En vérité, les deux étaient complémentaires dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait les séparer, et encore moins les délaisser. L'un le ramenait forcément à l'autre, et inversement. Mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant les seuls à donner un sens à sa vie. C'est ce qu'il se disait lorsqu'il les voyait sur ce terrain de basket.

C'était la finale, et il pouvait déjà deviner le vainqueur grâce à leur atout principal, un élément indispensable qu'eux n'avaient pas : un esprit d'équipe puissant et inébranlable. Malgré tout, il le voyait continuer à se battre pour cette victoire déjà perdue, parce qu'il ne voulait pas connaître une double défaite, la première de sa vie. Pour son adversaire et son coéquipier, ce match leur donnerait la récompense ultime : être les 1ers du Japon et obtenir son cœur. Alors ils se battaient avec un acharnement proche de la folie.

One-to-one. Deux chevelures de feu. Une présence imposante, qui attirait indéniablement. Un regard de braise, qui laissait clairement transparaître leurs ambitions. Un sourire carnassier, qui montrait leur passion pour lui. Son destin serait bientôt scellé à l'un de ces hommes, qui avaient décidés sans lui laisser le temps de les avertir.

 _« Testuya. Si tu n'es pas capable de choisir entre lui et moi, alors nous déciderons du résultat durant la finale. Celui qui gagne le match gagne ton cœur. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je suppose. »_

Il avait mal supposé, mais lui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'exprimer que les deux hommes s'étaient dirigés vers le terrain, le laissant seul. Pour lui, le message d'Akashi était clair : le 6e joueur fantôme se devait de rester à sa place, faire briller ces hommes tout en restant dans l'ombre, sans jamais pouvoir s'exprimer. Seulement, les temps avaient changés.

x.x.x

Pendant qu'il les regardait s'affronter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir des moments passés avec eux. Ils représentaient chacun une partie de sa vie qu'il ne pourrait ni oublier, ni renier, tellement les sentiments qu'il avait à leurs égards étaient fort.

Akashi était le premier. C'est avec lui qu'il avait découvert l'amour, le sentiment d'appartenir à quelqu'un, de vouloir rester à tout jamais avec lui. Leur relation était très spéciale. Ils avaient confiance l'un envers l'autre, mais Akashi avait toujours tout décidé, et il avait eu beaucoup de mal à exprimer ses désirs face à ce regard imposant. Il ne lui disait jamais directement ce qu'il voulait faire, mais ses demandes étaient implicites et il ne se serait jamais risqué à ne pas les réaliser. Akashi était aussi très attentionné, parfois trop. il cherchait toujours à combler ses désirs, même les plus intimes, sans qu'il n'ait à les exprimer. Avec lui, il se sentait en sécurité, mais le côté protecteur du rouge ne leur permettait pas d'être égaux. Avec lui, il se sentait comme un enfant couvé par sa mère, et non comme un homme.

Ce sentiment avait pris bien trop de place dans leur relation, effaçant tous les moments de bonheur. Les changements au sein de son couple, ajoutés à l'évolution des joueurs de Teiko qu'il ne supportait plus l'avait contraint à quitter l'équiper et son petit-ami. Ce dernier était celui qui avait le plus changé, perdant les qualités qui lui permettaient encore d'espérer une vie meilleure. Sa gentillesse, sa « faiblesse », avait disparu, tout comme son sourire et ses yeux doux. Désormais, il n'y avait plus que ces yeux froids, hétérochromes, et son sourire hautain. Ils s'étaient quittés en bons termes, mais il savait qu'Akashi ne l'avait jamais accepté. Son Testuya ne lui appartenait plus, et dans la vie du joueur, c'était un échec qu'il ne pouvait tolérer, lui qui obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait.

Kagami lui avait fait découvrir une toute autre forme de relation amoureuse. Ils étaient sur le même piédestal, se lançaient des piques mais il n'y avait pas cette peur de vexer l'autre. Ils aimaient passer la soirée à manger n'importe quoi et ne pas faire attention à leur tenue le dimanche, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire chez Akashi. Kagami avait des manières très différentes de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Cela passait par beaucoup d'attentions maladroites mais extrêmement touchantes, et contrairement à Akashi, il n'était pas sûr du résultat. Ces gestes amoureux le rendaient adorable, et il aimait lui rendre la pareille. Avec lui, il s'était laissé aller à toutes ses envies, sans gêne ni tabou avec lui, il se sentait enfin comme un homme.

La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé était leurs ébats. Qu'il soit avec Akashi ou Kagami, il était toujours comblé. Il n'y avait qu'au lit qu'il aimait ce sentiment de dominance, et les deux hommes le faisaient à la perfection, mélangeant le doux et le brut.

Mais malgré ce bonheur, il avait décidé de quitter Kagami. Il savait qu'il l'aimait encore, mais quelque chose avait changé en lui. Ou plus précisément, quelqu'un. Et ça, il n'avait pas pu le dire aux deux hommes. Il aurait aimé éviter ce duel, pouvoir leur dire que c'était un combat perdu d'avance, mais il n'avait pas eu le droit de s'exprimer. Comme avant, Akashi avait tout décidé pour lui. Kagami n'avait rien dit, déterminé à le reconquérir. Lorsqu'il était dans cet état, il devenait impossible à raisonner.

Alors il les regardait se battre, pour la victoire et pour lui. Il savait qui allait gagner, évidemment. D'un côté, ça l'arrangeait il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à lui faire subir un deuxième échec : le premier sera déjà très dur à digérer pour lui, autant éviter d'en rajouter. Mais il savait que l'autre n'apprécierait pas. Au fond, même s'il avait accepté la séparation, il lui restait une part d'espoir, et c'est pourquoi il avait accepté ce défi. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

x.x.x

105 – 106. Ils avaient gagné à un point. C'était un match intense, qui s'était terminé en beauté. Akashi avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour la victoire, mais ce n'était pas assez. Redevenir celui qu'il était avant, accepter sa « faiblesse », ne lui avait pas permis de le récupérer. Kagami criait de joie. Il avait gagné la victoire et le cœur de celui qu'il aimait encore. Ce soir, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés en-dehors du gymnase après s'être changés. Akashi avait séché ses larmes, et se tenait droit et fier, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Kagami ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Kuroko. Je te laisse partir avec Kagami, comme convenu. C'était un beau match. »

Il tendit la main, attendant qu'il la serre. Mais il resta immobile, et commença à parler.

« Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun. Je vous ai aimé tous les deux, et vous m'avez beaucoup apportés. Mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de donner mon avis sur ce match, ce duel et cette récompense. Je ne veut pas être un simple jouet qui revient de droit à celui qui m'a gagné. Je voulais vous dire que je me remettrais avec aucun de vous deux. Si j'ai quitté Kagami, c'est parce que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il laissa cette phrase flotter dans l'air et imprégner le cerveau des deux hommes devant lui. Kagami avait perdu son sourire, et Akashi était déstabilisé face à tant de franchise.

« Ce soir, j'ai le droit de choisir la personne avec qui je veux continuer ma vie, et ce n'est pas l'un de vous deux. »

Il sentit soudain Sa présence dans son dos, avant qu'un bras basané ne vienne entourer ses épaules, lui donnant la force de finir sa phrase.

« Ce soir, je choisis Aomine. »

x.x.x

Les deux hommes étaient figés, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ça. Il eu envie de sourire, mais il se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un Akashi qui n'avait pas prévu ce genre de situation il préféra donc s'abstenir.

Ce fut Kagami qui réagit le premier.

« Oï Kuroko, tu peux me dire ce que tu lui trouves ?

\- Je suis sa première lumière Bakagami, on oublie jamais les premières fois ! »

Il reçu un coup dans les côtes envoyé par son ombre, qui soupira de désespoir. Il fallait dire que certaines fois, Aomine n'était pas le plus délicat.

« Ne soit pas stupide, c'est toi qui a abandonné Kuroko, pourquoi tu irais le reprendre maintenant ?! Continua Kagami, énervé.

\- Kagami-kun, c'est toi qui est stupide. Aomine-kun a fait beaucoup d'efforts depuis que nous l'avons battu, même toi t'en est rendu compte. Il est redevenu le Aomine-kun que je connaissais au collège. Non, il est même devenu meilleur. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de lui donner une seconde chance. »

Kagami se renfrogna mais ne dit rien. Bien sûr qu'il avait observé les efforts de cet Ahomine, mais s'il avait su qu'au bout du compte, cela lui ferait perdre son petit-ami, il ne l'aurait pas encouragé. Il l'aurait plutôt enfoncé pour qu'il s'éloigne de son Kuroko et qu'il aille voir Momoï. Il aurait fait d'une pierre deux coups et les deux abrutis qui tournaient autour du turquoise auraient cessés, ce qui lui aurait permis de le garder pour lui. Mais il avait été assez stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte de l'attachement croissant de Kuroko pour son ancienne lumière. Il s'était rendu compte trop tard que leur éloignement ne provenait pas seulement de la surcharge d'entraînement et de cours qu'ils avaient subis ces derniers mois. Il s'en était voulu, mais il avait bien compris qu'il ne pouvait pas garder Kuroko indéfiniment.

Malgré tout, le sourire fier d'Aomine le mettait en rogne. Il perdait déjà souvent leurs matchs, et voilà qu'il perdait en plus son petit-ami !

« Enlève ce sourire de ton visage tout de suite, Ahomine ! Si jamais tu blesses Kuroko, soit sûr que je serais pas loin pour te démonter !

\- Je ne le blesserai pas, soit-en sûr ! Tetsu est à moi et il le restera ! Rit Aomine.

\- Aomine-kun. Si tu me prends pour ton objet, je te quitterai aussi, sache-le. Tu n'es pas supérieur à Kagami ou Akashi.

\- Tetsu, t'es flippant… Tu sais que je plaisante ! »

Il sentait quand même l'inquiétude dans sa voix, mais il avait été clair. Celui qui partagerait sa vie ne devrait pas le prendre pour un objet dont on peut se débarrasser quand on le souhaite. Il avait vu les efforts d'Aomine pour redevenir la personne qu'il était au collège, beaucoup moins arrogant. C'était ce qui l'avait convaincu de sortir avec lui, et il veillerait à ce que le basané ne change pas à nouveau.

En attendant, il n'arriverait pas à diminuer les disputes de ses deux amis.

« T'as entendu ce qu'à dit Kuroko, hein ? Te sens pas supérieur à moi, t'es au même niveau !

\- Tu veux le prouver ? Je suis sûr que je lui offre plus de plaisir !

\- Je suis pas sûr que tu rivalises sur ce plan-là, Kuroko était déjà très comblé avec moi !

\- Tu cherches vraiment les embrouilles , hein ? »

La dispute continua, dérivant rapidement sur un one-to-one ayant pour seul but de montrer lequel des deux avait le plus de force, de talent et autres qualités de plus en plus futiles. Kuroko s'en lassa rapidement – ces deux bêtes sauvages ne seraient calmées que lorsque l'une d'entre elles aurait gagné le match – et préféra se tourner vers Akashi, qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Son choix devait l'avoir profondément secoué, pour qu'il n'intervienne pas pour stopper les deux lumières (qui l'étaient plus sur le terrain qu'en dehors d'ailleurs, vu les gamineries qu'ils se lançaient maintenant à la figure).

« Tu n'as rien dit. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Kuroko. Dans un sens, je suis heureux de ne pas avoir gagné ce duel avec Kagami. Je n'aurais pas supporté ce faux espoir. Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas comment il peut supporter ça si facilement.

\- Kagami-kun savait que je ne reviendrais pas avec lui. Au fond, il devait se douter que je le rejetterais, et ce même s'il n'y avait pas eu Aomine-kun. »

Akashi ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer les deux hommes. Puis il se tourna vers Kuroko.

« Aujourd'hui, tu m'as montré que j'étais capable de perdre. Pour cela, je t'en remercie. Je vais pouvoir repartir sur de nouvelles bases, en quelque sorte. Et je vais enfin comprendre ce désir de se surpasser pour gagner. »

Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Kuroko la serra et lui sourit en retour.

« J'ai hâte de jouer à nouveau contre vous. Ce sera encore plus intéressant.

\- La prochaine fois, nous gagnerons. »

Akashi relâcha la main et se détourna, se dirigeant vers le stade et les vestiaires. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour observer Kuroko.

« Et si jamais tu en as marre de ces deux gars, sache que je serais toujours là. Il n'y a pas qu'Aomine qui a changé maintenant. »

Kuroko ne répondit rien mais son sourire s'élargit. Aujourd'hui, lui et son équipe étaient les meilleurs du Japon. Ils avaient réussis à vaincre Rakuzan, l'indétrônable équipe. Il avait aussi réussi à préserver son amitié avec Akashi malgré sa défaite. Et rien n'allait changer entre lui et Kagami, quand bien même ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Et enfin, il avait Aomine, sa lumière et son petit-ami, rien que pour lui, et il comptait bien fêter toutes ces victoires avec son basané.

« Kagami-kun. J'ai envie de fêter ces victoires avec Aomine, maintenant. Je te retrouverais ce soir chez toi avec le reste que l'équipe. »

Et il planta là un rouge choqué pour entraîner un bleu surpris mais heureux à sa suite. Leur querelle stupide pouvait attendre, il avait envie de son Aomine, et il n'était pas très patient.


End file.
